Mobile computing devices are typically battery operated. Some mobile computing devices can wirelessly access network resources over cellular data and/or Wi-Fi network connections. These mobile devices are often constrained by battery capacity and/or limits on cellular data usage.
Some mobile computing devices allow a user to run applications that access data from network resources. The user typically invokes an application and then must wait for the application to retrieve data from the network resources so that the application can present current updated content.